User blog:Alden51/Song Parodies
So, one thing you may not know about me is that, among my wide array of talents ( ), I like to write song parodies. This is one I originally wrote for the Lego Message Boards, but never got to post since they banned the word "death". So, for your enjoyment, I give you: a parody of "Miss American Pie" A long, long time ago I can still remember how Our leaders used to make me smile. And I thought if they’d had the chance They’d end the war at a moment’s glance And that maybe, it’d be peaceful, for a while. But I still knew they couldn’t do it ‘Cause that’s why they dragged me into it. We were born to serve them. They bred us to fight for them. I can’t remember if I cried When I heard the news that they had lied And tried to hurt us deep inside The day the Jedi died. So bye-bye, mister lightsaber guy Drove the Senate to the le-met But their tempers were high. Them council boys were steppin’ way out’a line Saying, “This’ll be the way freedom dies “This’ll be the way freedom dies.” Did you fight this bloody war, Or do you just live to serve the Force, While others go and die for you? Do you believe we just don’t mind That we’ve all been used by all your kind? That we’ve been forced to do what you won’t do? Well, I know that some don’t mind at all When from comfy offices they call. But you joined in the play, Drew your swords and joined the fray! I was a lonely sergeant in the muck When the swamps on Felucia got us stuck But I lost hope for a change of luck The day the Jedi died. I started singin’, “Bye-bye, mister lightsaber guy” Drove the Senate to the le-met But their tempers were high. Them council boys were steppin’ way out’a line Saying, “This’ll be the way freedom dies “This’ll be the way freedom dies.” And for three years we’ve been on our own Fighting back to back with our broken bones But that’s not how it should have been. I know the council didn’t really mean For the war to last until Rax Prime was clean But that was how it really seemed. Oh, and while the Chancellor looked around Ol’ Greivous snatched him from the ground And stole him from the place. He tried to take him into space! And though Windu bashed his tinny chest And made his lungs a real asthmatic pest He still let Grievous make a mess The day the Jedi died. We were singing, “Bye-bye, mister lightsaber guy” Drove the Senate to the le-met But their tempers were high. Them council boys were steppin’ way out’a line Saying, “This’ll be the way freedom dies “This’ll be the way freedom dies.” Oh, and once the Jedi made the race And found the Chancellor out in space They strolled into a trap again. So, come on: Dooku parried, Dooku thrust! Dooku’s head soon became a bust Because anger is the Dark Side’s only friend. Oh, and as I watched the Jedi steal our stage My hands were clenched in fists of rage. The sacrifice we made Went unwritten all the same. And as the stars turned red in the firefight Which flashed and boomed throughout the night I saw Palpatine laugh with delight The day the Jedi died. He was singing, “Bye-bye, mister lightsaber guy” Drove the Senate to the le-met But their tempers were high. Them council boys were steppin’ way out’a line Saying, “This’ll be the way freedom dies “This’ll be the way freedom dies.” I met a guy who said he knew, The meaning of this wretched feud But I just smiled and turned away. They sent us down to the Jedi’s home Where we’d face the Jedi all alone ‘Cuz the Chancellor said the Jedi must be away. And in the halls, the younglings screamed The masters cried and the sages dreamed But not a word was spoken The temple halls were broken. And the leader I desired most Was burned along a molten coast. He was as heartless as a ghost The day the Jedi died. And we were singing, “Bye-bye, mister lightsaber guy” Drove the Senate to the le-met But their tempers were high. Them council boys were steppin’ way out’a line Saying, “This’ll be the way freedom dies “This’ll be the way freedom dies.” They were singing, “Bye-bye, mister lightsaber guy” Drove the Senate to the le-met But their tempers were high. Them council boys were steppin’ way out’a line Saying, “This’ll be the way freedom dies “This’ll be the way freedom dies.” So, yeah... there you have it. Let me know what you think of it! And in case you're wondering, I'm thinking about doing a parody of Imagine Dragons' "Radioactive" next. ;) Category:Blog posts